


After the doubles

by Han502653



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brief Ruby - Freeform, Gen, Yang and Weiss friendship, other family and team mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han502653/pseuds/Han502653
Summary: After the doubles round Yang and Weiss get a chance to talk before meeting up with their partners.More of a character piece really, made to explore Yang and Weiss, and also their friendship. Also a proloug of sorts to set up some headcanons to a short, now decidedly non-canon due to trailer,  series of one shots I wanted to do that may or may not happen. If it dose I'll put them into a series.





	

“Okay, what’s wrong with you?”

Yang blinked, and snatched her gaze up from the ground to look over at Weiss, who was standing in the doorway of the medical examination room, hands on her hips. “Uhh…”

“Don’t play dumb with me, we just _won_ so why are you so…” She waved a hand. “Droopy?”

Yang pulled at her hair and glanced away. “Ah, it’s nothing— No… actually, I’m, you know… sorry.”

Weiss blinked. “Whatever for?”

Yang shifted, her head cocking to the side as if confused. “You know… for everything, for losing my cool out there.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “You’re fine, Yang.”

“But…”

“No, you’re _fine_. It’s not like you were the only one who lost their head. That was their plan after all. They got to both of us.”

“Yeah, but… you did a whole lot better than me.”

“I wasn’t being taunted at every moment either,” Weiss countered as she walked passed.

Yang pushed off the wall and jogged a step to catch up. “Yeah, but…”

“No buts!” Weiss turned on her heel to glare at Yang who flinched back. “Look, neither of us were fighting our best, honestly neither of us was working like a team either, we did far better in the team match,” Weiss trailed off a little glum. “In theory the two of us were the best match up, but in practice—”

“We have no practice,” Yang suggested, tugging at her hair. “The two of us haven’t exactly trained together much; usually we’re training as a team or as partners.”

“Exactly, it was unwise to send us off into the match with no real practice,” Weiss nodded, looking pleased. “And while I’m not exactly looking forward to the painfully in-depth analysis my sister will give me later, we still won, despite everything, it wasn’t just luck, and that’s something to celebrate, is it not?”

Yang flipped her hair back over her shoulder and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and continued forward following the signs to the locker room and a shower. Yang followed after, seeming lost in thought. After a moment Weiss sighed and glanced back at Yang. “Though, I have to admit, I don’t really understand why that last comment was what set you over the edge.”

Yang made a face and then sighed. “I just hate when it gets pointed out.”

Weiss pursed her lips. Yang snorted.

“Don’t tell me you have boob envy Weiss.” With a blush Weiss looked forward. Yang laughed louder and caught up so she was walking at Weiss’ side.

“Seriously though, big boobs kind of suck. They are heavy which leads to back pain; I had to reteach myself how to fight when the first came in, my balance was screwed up _bad_ , and the attention they draw can be really frustrating, especially coupled with long blond hair and the clothes I wear to avoid overheating. Most of the moron’s of the world take one look at me and think, ‘oh, hey a blond bimbo’.” Yang was smiling but it didn’t quite seem real.

 Weiss crinkled her brows. “I thought you enjoyed the attention?”

Yang’s smile fell and then she shrugged. “I got used to it, figured I’d might as well have some fun with it. Flirting and going on dates can be fun, it just annoys me with how fast and serious people get every time. Half the time I’m not even flirting and they take it that way anyway. Or, like I said, when people start pointing it out, like Neon was doing.”

Yang kicked the tile. “I wasn’t even really angry then, like I said I’m used to it, I didn’t get angry until you jumped that guy, I was just so irritated and frustrated, and trying not to actually get angry since that would waste my semblance, that I lost all focus. I’ve always been a bit of a hot head, I’ve been trying on getting better so I don’t just go and waste all that I’ve stored, but it’s not easy and it takes more concentration that I would like—hey, we’re passing the showers?”

Weiss let out a little squeak and turned on her heel to find the door to the locker room a few feet back. Then she realized what she did and straightened trying hard to pretend she hadn’t.

Yang laughed as she followed Weiss into the locker room. “Didn’t realize I was so engaging.”

“Oh shut up you.”

 

“Hey, Weiss?”

“Hmm?”

“I was wondering… why did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“You know… jump that guy, sacrifice yourself?”

Weiss paused, and then with a flick of her wrist turned off the water and exited her stall. Yang leaned against a wall nearby, eyes closed for Weiss modesty, having forgone a shower of her own. “I—”

“’cause you didn’t have to… I mean I saw the replay, Myrtenaster was right there…”

Weiss blushed as she dried herself off. “That is… true but—”

“Plus I probably could have taken a hit, you did, no offence but you’re not exactly tanky, and I had most of my aura left.”

“That may be—”

“So why—”

“Yang! Let me speak!” Weiss shouted, stomping her foot. Yang’s eyes snapped open in surprise, but Weiss was already in her underwear, and having lived in close quarter for the last six months made that a normal sight.

Yang’s mouth closed with a click and she gave Weiss her full attention. Pleased, Weiss opened her mouth to explain… only to realize she didn’t know what to say.

“I…”

Yang raised an eyebrow. Weiss scowled, her face heating a bit, and turned away to pull on her combat outfit. “I… I panicked okay… I just acted…”

“Aw, _Princess_!”

Weiss snapped on her harness, scowling as it didn’t go on right the first time. She paused as Yang’s hand landed on her shoulder.

“I appreciate it, I really do,” Yang said with an uncharacteristically serious voice causing Weiss to swallow. “I don’t think even you realize it but underneath the prickliness you’re one of the nicest people I know, you care _so_ much.” Yang turned Weiss around, Weiss couldn’t bring herself to look up from the floor. “But promise me you’ll be careful with that.”

Weiss shrugged Yang’s hand off. “Yang I—” But as she turned away Yang’s hand snatched back and gripped just tight enough to surprise Weiss into looking her in the eye.

“Promise me Weiss, had your aura just been a little lower you could have been seriously injured, and here we have medics fifty meters away, in the field—” Yang trialed off and shook her head. “I’m not saying you did anything wrong, Just promise to be careful, because…”

Yang frowned and let go, looking to the ground. “We all have are faults that can get us killed. Me with my temper, you with your sacrificial tendencies and reliance on structure, Ruby with her heroic impulses and running off, Blake with her obsessiveness and “I need to fix my wrongs” mentality… but as teammates it’s our jobs to make sure we each know our problems and to watch out for them… right?”

Weiss stared, dumbstruck. Yang attempted to keep her face serious but couldn’t help but shift awkwardly and eventually glanced away. “So…?”

“I…” Weiss glanced down and pursed her lips. “I suppose your right… so… I promise I’ll keep an eye on my, what did you call it, ‘sacrificial tendencies.’” Weiss glanced back up, gaze piercing. “But, only if you promise to watch your temper.”

“Well, duh,” Yang said, letting Weiss go to motion in the air. “I did just say I was trying to work on that,” her smirk fell to a softer smile. “But yeah, I promise.”

“Well,” Weiss replied, turning around to sheath Myrtenaster “Good.”

Topic finished the two left the locker room and began heading up to where they had left their teammates to watch the next match. A slightly awkward tension sat between them. Weiss did her best to ignore it, but Yang lost patience quickly.

“Sooo…” she said instead, throwing her arms behind their head as they walked. “Now that we’ve won we need to pick who goes on to finals… I still think it’s dumb that it needs to be someone from the doubles match. Hey! You know what, it’ be cool if we could jump in and out with who would fight in each singles match, you know so everyone got a turn and—”

“It’ll be you Yang,” Weiss said blandly.

Yang faltered, pausing for a step and then hopping to get back in place. “Me? I mean, I’m honored but… don’t you want to go up?”

“Please. The singles matches are close quarters. Only the central stage is used, there’s no terrain. I’m a primarily ranged and in and out fighter, and even if Ruby and Blake could be chosen, they wouldn’t fit. Blake dose best where she can keep some distance and disappear and reappear. Ruby isn’t a horrible fit, but half of her capabilities, her sniping, will be unusable, and anyway she still gets a little stage fright when alone in front of strangers.” Weiss threw her pony tail over her shoulder and entered the stairwell that would lead them up to the stands. “But you are our close combat specialist, you fit best.”

“I… well I mean you’re not wrong I guess.” Yang bit her lip, her hand sneaking up to play with her hair.

Weiss frowned a bit, she wasn’t used to Yang being anything but confident and cheery. Today was enlightening if anything.

“You’ll do fine,” she sighed. “You did fine in the doubles after I lost after all.”

“Yeah, but that was just luck.”

“Neon getting caught in the geyser, sure, but I also saw the recording while in the infirmary. Your aim isn’t that bad, you purposefully aimed for the ground to destroy the terrain so Neon wouldn’t be able to move, and using Flint’s power against him was inspiring.”

Yang stared at Weiss, face red. Praise after that last battle was the last thing she was expecting. “Oh, wow, um, thanks, wish I thought to do it earlier though.”

“We’re students Yang, first year students. We’ve been here for only six months; we’re going to make mistakes. That’s why we’re here, to learn, and you don’t learn much from winning. We have three and a half more years to go, and with that Degenerate Torchwick taken cared of, we can finally act like it.”

“Wow, Weiss.” Yang mused. “I got to say, I’m kind of proud.”

Weiss sniffed, looking insulted. “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Can you honestly say that the Weiss I met at orientation would have said: ‘We’re here to learn, and we don’t learn much from winning?’ Out loud at least?”

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, realized she had nothing to say, and then snapped it shut. Huffing she speed up.

“Ah, c’mon Princess, I meant it as a good thing, really!” Yang called after her.

Weiss huffed again, but stopped to let Yang catch up. “I know…that at first I was kind of…”

“Insufferable,” Yang suggested with a grin. “Conceited?”

Weiss stared at her tiredly. Yang’s smile grew by a notch or two. “What? You like big words.”

“Did you look those up just in case something like this happened?”

“Nah, just asked Blake.” Yang snarked. “Weiss just because I talk like a normal person doesn’t mean I don’t know what insufferable or conceited means.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “I was going to go with jerk.” She explained, glancing away. Yang’s smiled faded. “I’m aware how I treated you three, Ruby in particular, at first was…wrong of me… I—” With a snort Weiss shook her head. “Just like how you don’t like when people bring up… well that, I don’t really like being reminded of how I was, because—”

“Because you feel bad about it,” Yang finished, one hand on her hip. “Weiss, yeah, you were kind of an asshole at first, but the fact is that you’re not anymore. You’ve changed, you’ve grown, you realize you had a fault and fixed it. Isn’t that something to be happy about?”

It was Weiss turn to look embarrassed and uncomfortable, but strangely touched.

“In fact, out of all of us you’re the least afraid of change, you strive to better yourself. The rest of us are basically who we were when we entered the school: dumb habits and faults included. So—” Yang shrugged. “You shouldn’t feel embarrassed about who you were, you should feel proud of who you are now.”

Weiss fidgeted, playing with the ends of her pony tail but couldn’t help her small smile.

“You know as ‘Best Teammate’ and all that.”

Weiss blushed. “Who told you that!” She blurted despite the answer being obvious. Yang laughed.

“Look, Weiss, first thing you should really know about Ruby is if you don’t tell her to keep something a secret, she won’t,” she explained. “She came to me the next morning super excited about that.” Yang continued, face soft. “You really made her night.”

Irritation died and Weiss could only mumble incoherently. It was hard to be angry at a happy Ruby, especially after how she had been to her then.

“Speaking of which, she’s probably getting seriously impatient for us,” Yang said waving a hand toward the stairs. “We should probably go and save Blake.”

“Yes, you’re probably right—” Both girls jumped as Weiss phone rang. Weiss scowled without even looking at it and started moving. Yang stared after her for a second and then trailed after her.

“Umm—”

“It’s nothing.” Weiss snipped.

“Yeah… sure.”

Weiss made it three more steps before she sighed. “It’s just… my father.”

“Oh, um, to congratulate you on the match?”

“I highly doubt it.”

“Oh…” Yang went silent. Weiss grimaced, frustrated at having destroyed the easy mood. “You know… just hypothetically speaking… if you ever need some cash… or a place to stay even, you can come stay with me and Rubes. We even have a free bed… which I would take since it smells like cheap beer, so you’d have to room with Rubes, but uh…”

Weiss stopped and turned to stare at Yang, who shifted awkwardly. “What… did I say something wrong…”

“No…” Weiss managed, somewhat stunned. Unable to really get around how… she wasn’t even sure how to word it that Yang was being. From her pep talks, to her worry, to this… Caring wasn’t quite right, nor was concerned, nor giving…

“You two room together?” Was the best Weiss could manage to avoid leaving Yang hanging. Yang perked up a little.

“Yeah.”

“Do… you have bunk beds?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“Huh, oh no, we had separate rooms until, well… mom died, after that… it just never… happened.” Yang explained giving an awkward cough. Weiss grimaced, the last thing she had wanted to do was bring up bad memories. Summer had very quickly become known as a touchy topic for the team, one best left untouched.

Seemingly done with moping for the day, Yang threw on a smile and shrugged. “But yeah, so you’re totally free to come over if you want, any time. I was actually hoping to invite you and Blake over for the winter holiday ever since I learned Blake had nowhere to go.”

Weiss smiled slightly. “That’s kind of you, thank you… though I was hoping I would be able to spend winter holiday with my sister, Winter—”Yang snorted and Weiss scowled good-naturedly.

“Oh, well that’s cool,” Yang replied throwing her arms behind her head again. “Wish I could have met her when she was here… all I got is that she spoke in big words from Ruby and that shaky scroll footage of her and Qrow’s fight.”

Weiss shifted slightly at that. “Yeah… that.”

“Man, I really wish I’d been there to see that, the footage sucked.” She brightened. “Hey, do you think that if we got them in the same room again that they’d be willing to do a rematch. Oh! Maybe you _and_ Winter could come visit Patch.”

Weiss rolled her eyes with a small smile. “That sounds like a _horrible_ idea.”

“Well sure, but maybe a _fun_ one?”

“ _Yang_.”

“Kidding, kidding.”

Weiss shook her head, but then said, “you know, I almost can’t believe I’m saying this, but, talking with you can be refreshing. Ruby and Blake, sometimes…”

“Get trapped in their own heads,” Yang suggested. “Ruby still has a bit of her heroic naivety, everything will turn out right, happy ending for all, fairy tale outlook, while Blake tends to be over cynical and build up a world in her head that she thinks is realistic, but isn’t quiet and then struggle to accept contracting information?”

“…Yes, actually. How…?”

“Eh, just something I’d noticed. Ruby since forever, and Blake back during the dance, and I made a guess.”

“Forgive me, but you’re a lot more observant and… thoughtful than I thought.”

“I get that a lot—”

“Weiss!”

“Ruby!” Weiss yelped as she was nearly thrown down the stairs as Ruby full on tacked her from nowhere. Yang braced her before she could fall, looking a mix of exasperated and bemused.

“You’re okay!”

“Of _course_ I’m okay; I was okay when I went to do the mandatory checkup.”

“I know, I know, but then you were gone for so long, and you had been hit really, _really_ bad, and all ash colored, and—!”

Yang snatched Ruby up by her cloak, plying her away from Weiss who looked as if she was having a very hard time deciding on what to feel about her predicament, frustration and touched seemingly fighting at the top of the list, and held her up so she just barely touched the floor. Ruby blinked. “What, no hug for me? No worry? I’m hurt.”

“Pfh, I knew you’d be fine.” Ruby said matter of factly as she clung to Yang in a hug. Yang laughed and patted her head.

“Love you too Rubes.”

Weiss fixed her clothes and looked around. “Where’s Blake?”

Ruby blinked and looked behind her, dropping from her monkey like hug. “Um… she had been right behind me.” She stared at the petals that trailed back the way she came. “Oh… _right_ …”

Yang snorted. “Well looks like we have a teammate to find.”

“Right! Operation find Blake is a go!” Ruby laughed and sped off, leaving more petals behind in her wake. Weiss and Yang sighed and shared bemused glances.

“Soooooo, want to go find our Partners?” Yang suggested offering an arm.

Weiss smirked with a roll of her eyes but took it. “Lets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Putting these here because I felt them to important to go only being implied.
> 
> Yang mentioning only one flaw for herself is on purpose, Yang isn’t as self-understanding as she thinks and such doesn’t see the other flaw (nor do the others quite yet.) My guess for the second is her tendency to put others before herself at all times. She’s willing to burn to nothing, give up her happiness for everyone else.
> 
> Weiss has beaten back her “over reliance on structure” Ruby has worked on her “running off” thing to a degree (Though she has some negative character development later.) Blake has been called out on being over obsessive, and Yang is aware of her temper, and honestly it rarely actually controls her. It’s the other faults that still need a lot of work.


End file.
